


potstickers? potstickers.

by CommanderPickUpLines



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, F/F, Fluff, and potstickers, theres star wars, theyre both nerds lbr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:23:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9774320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderPickUpLines/pseuds/CommanderPickUpLines
Summary: tumblr prompt: kara finds out lena has never tried potstickers before





	

**Author's Note:**

> hellom its been a while since ive writtn so bare w me

Potstickers.

 

Her living room table was overflowing with potstickers.

 

It took everything in Kara not to fly across the room and absolutely devour every stick of heaven that was just sitting there, taunting her. Because this wasn't for her, well at least not all of it,

 

this was for Lena.

 

Because it just so happened that Lena Luthor, CEO of L-Corp, someone who not only hosted many galas but was also invited to plenty, had never tried potstickers before.

 

So Kara, as any normal friend would do, invited Lena over for a movie night at her place so she could introduce the brunette to the only thing she loved more on this earth than Alex.

 

Potstickers.

 

And that's how she ended up in this situation. Apartment loaded with so many potstickers she could probably feed a small army. Or in her case, a hungry alien and a cute brunette.

 

If Kara got a dollar for all the times she has witnessed the utter shock on a delivery person's face when the door opened to a, not entire room of people that they were probably expecting but instead a single small blonde alone in her apartment, she'd be able to buy a life's supply worth of potstickers.

 

Kara was shaken out of her thoughts when her superhearing caught the sound of a familiar set of footsteps and racing heartbeat walk down her hallway.

 

Good to know that she wasn't the only nervous one.

 

And her nerves were only amplified when Lena knocked on her door.

 

'Ok Kara calm down. You're just going to spend the night with your incredibly attractive friend' she gritted through her teeth, 'who you have a crush on. No big deal. No big deal at all.'

 

Kara rushed to her door and, quiet literally, almost ripped her door off the hinges while opening it.

 

'Lena! Hi! You came!' Kara exclaimed, all too eagerly pulling the brunette in for a tight and lengthy hug.

 

'Of course I did, why wouldn't I?' Lena said, once she pulled away from the embrace.

 

'Well you are the CEO of a big company. I wouldn't have been surprised if a meeting came up at a moments notice.' Kara said, fidgeting with her glasses.

 

'And being CEO comes with the perks of me choosing when I can call off those meetings and take time off.' Lena shrugged, winking at the blonde.

 

Kara's jaw almost dropped.

 

'Oh how rude of me! I haven't even invited you inside! Let me take your bag and coat.' Kara took Lena’s hand, pulling her inside to close the door.

 

Kara stepped around Lena to help her shrug off her coat and place it on her coathanger.

 

'Oh my god.'

 

The blonde whipped around to see what was wrong.

 

Potstickers.

 

She totally forgot about her overflowing table of potstickers. Which now looked even more ridiculous and excessive than it did 10 minutes ago.

 

'Kara.'

 

'Yes?' Kara said, trying to act nonchalantly

 

'Did you order all of this for just us 2? Lena asked.

 

'Psh..... What? No......' Kara waved her off, 'I- uhm... my coworkers!'

 

'Your coworkers?' Lena's eyebrows knitted together, trying to hide her amused smile from the flustered blonde.

 

'Yeah! Um... I... I decided to order a bunch and surprise them tomorrow!'

 

'How come you're always so sweet?' Lena teased.

 

Kara looked down, trying to hide her rapidly reddening cheeks.

 

'So what movie have you picked out for us to watch?' Lena asked, walking over the couch to sit.

 

Kara followed her, 'I actually couldn't pick because I realized that I don't know what kind of movies you like,' Kara claimed, sitting down next to Lena, 'so do tell... what does Lena Luthor enjoy watching?'

 

Lena shrugged, 'it doesn't matter, I'll watch anything.'

 

'Oh come on, there has to be some movie that you love watching.'

 

Lena looked down and bit her lip.

 

Kara's heart sped up at the sight. How was this woman before her so damn beautiful?

 

Lena mumbled something but Kara was too focused on her face that even her superhearing didn't pick it up.

 

'What?'

 

Lena covered her face with her hands, repeating herself a bit louder, '...star wars.'

 

'I LOVE STAR WARS!' Kara exclaimed, jumping off the couch to walk over to her dvd rack. 'I've seen all the movies probably like... 10 times each or something.'

 

'And I thought I was obsessed.' Lena teased.

 

'Hey! Don't make fun of me! Star Wars just made me feel....safe as a kid. When I had a bad day or was sick or sometimes just even bored I'd watch Star Wars and instantly feel better. It drove Alex crazy.' Kara chuckled at the memory.

 

'You and your sister are close aren't you?' Lena asked, genuinely interested.

 

'Yeah. She's my best friend. I couldn't imagine my life without her in it.' Kara smiled to herself, ''enough about me though! Let's pop this baby in.' She walked over to her dvd player and slid Star Wars episode II in.

 

'You don't mind if we watch episode 2 do you? It's my favorite.' Kara stated.

 

'Oh no, please go ahead.' Lena bit her lip and tilted her head, 'what makes episode 2 your favorite?'

 

'Oh where do I start! I loved seeing Anakin all grown up and training with Obi-wan. My favorite scene would probably be in the arena when they're all captured and have to fight off those animals, seeing them in action. Especially Padme, god I remember having the biggest crush on her.'

 

'Oh really?' Lena smirked.

 

'Yeah, I used to wish I was Anakin because I was jealous of him and Padme.' Kara admitted.

 

'That is absolutely adorable.' Lena's smirk turned into a full blown smile.

 

Kara looked down, blushing.

 

'Kara.'

 

'Yeah?'

 

'Thank you, for all of this. It uh, it's really nice to just have a night in with a.... friend.'

 

Kara looked up and reached out to place her hand on Lena's knee, 'it's my pleasure.' Kara gave her a soft smile.

 

'Oh! And before I forget....' Kara reached over for 2 potstickers, handing one over to Lena, 'to spending nights in with friends.'

 

'To spending nights in with friends.'

 

They touched the sticks of their potstickers together.

 

Kara waited before eating hers to watch Lena take a first bite.

 

There was a moan.

 

'Oh my god. I can't believe I've never had these before.'

 

Kara laughed, 'yeah you for sure missed out on a lot.'

 

Lena was already reaching over for another.

 

'I guess no popcorn then?' Kara asked, not being able to contain her smile.

 

'It's not necessary no.' Lena said before devouring another potsticker.

 

'Oh! I almost forgot!' Kara stood up, quickly padding over to her fridge to get the bottle of wine she had bought and 2 glasses from her cabinet.

 

Lena perked up even more when she saw the wine.

 

'I have to say Kara, you might have found the way to my heart. Star Wars, good food and wine.' Lena winked.

 

Kara almost dropped the bottle and glasses.

 

This was going to be one hell of a night.

 

xxx

 

One movie, a few glasses of wine and an unhealthy amount of potstickers later and here they were, laughing about Lena's obliviousness to the crush she had on her 7th grade science teacher.

 

(Kara was very pleased to hear about Lena not being as straight as she initially thought)

 

'Oh my god how did you not know?' Kara giggled.

 

'I don't know. I probably just thought I liked her because she gave my favorite class. But thinking back on it I used to scribble her name in my notebooks and daydream about us having picnics together.' Lena admitted, shaking her head in embarrassment.

 

'Oh my god.' Kara threw her head back in laughter.

 

'Stop laughing! I was a very confused child!' Lena gently shoved Kara while she tried her best at pouting without laughing.

 

She failed miserably.

 

'You're adorable.' Kara said, accidentally voicing her thoughts.

 

But before she could start apologizing for what she had said Lena cut her off, 'well you're not too bad yourself Kara.'

 

And for what feels like the 100th time that night, another blush covered her cheeks and her heart fluttered.

 

No one had ever made her feel like this. So alive. Of course there was Alex, her most favorite person on this earth, but this was different. Lena was.....different. Kara admired her so much in every way possible. She couldn't even imagine how much pain the woman before her had endured in her life but here she was, a beautiful strong and successful woman. Not allowing her family name or past to determine her life. She had so much good in her and Kara wished that everyone could see that. That everyone could see Lena through her eyes. Because in Kara's eyes, Lena wasn't a Luthor. She wasn't the evil and destruction that name had tied to it. Lena was just... Lena. And Kara wanted so badly to prove to the world how wrong they were about her.

 

Kara noticed Lena's heartbeat speed up and her breath caught in her throat when she noticed Lena was staring at her lips.

 

About a million and one things went rushing through Kara's head but she pushed them all down. Now would be one of the worst times to go on her signature rants.

 

'Kara?'

 

'Yeah?'

 

'Can I kiss you?'

 

Kara didn't trust her voice in that moment so she just nodded.

 

Lena's hand came up to cradle Kara's jaw and she slowly started leaning in.

 

Their lips were a breath away from each other.

 

Kara thanked Rao that she was incapable of sweating.

 

This for sure was not how Kara pictured their first kiss to be, if they were ever going to have one. She would've prefered for Lena to be completely sober for it, but she didn't have it in her to stop herself from leaning in that last bit and finally-

  
Soft.

 

Lena's lips were so soft.

 

And wow was kissing her even better than Kara had ever imagined.

 

It was slow and gentle, both of them taking their time to explore each other's lips, trying to make the moment last as long as possible. Because this moment, this moment was pure bliss and neither of them ever wanted it to ever end. The rest of the world faded away and it was just them.

 

Lena pulled Kara even closer to deepen the kiss, slowly tracing her tongue over Kara's bottom lip.

 

Lena tasted of wine and Kara felt drunk off of her lips. She wanted more, oh god how she wanted more. Everything about Lena pulled Kara in. She had never craved someone as much as she did her.

 

Lena was the first to pull away from the kiss, catching her breath.

 

She leaned forward, resting her forehead against Kara's and closed her eyes.

 

'Wow.' Kara breathed.

 

'Wow would be the right word yes.' Lena smiled, taking Kara’s hand to play with her fingers.

 

The room fell silent, apart from their heavy breathing and racing hearts.

 

They were both at peace,

 

together.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed pls leav feedback it make me nut caus i Crave Validation anyway im lov u for reading 
> 
> hmu: llenaluthor.tumblr.com


End file.
